


stupid

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Tommy Hagan, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harringrove, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, short and sweet babey, steve taking care of his stupid boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “It fucking hurts,” Billy says.Steve snorts, “Yeah, well, that’s what you get for trying to be a big man.” He uses his other hand to grab at the side of Billy’s head, fingers locking into his hair.-Anonymous asked:Nurse and patient for the prompt! :)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	stupid

“Stay _still_ ,” Steve orders, chasing Billy’s head with a tissue as he pulls away.

“It fucking _hurts_ ,” Billy says.

Steve snorts, “Yeah, well, that’s what you get for trying to be a big man.” He uses his other hand to grab at the side of Billy’s head, fingers locking into his hair.

“He was talking shit!” Billy protests. He’s squinting as Steve dabs the tissue against his split brow.

“Tommy _always_ talks shit!” Steve counters.

He pulls away from Billy, standing up straight and looking down at where he’s perched on the edge of the bath. Billy stares up at him frowning, his brow starting to ooze red again.

“I know, bu-”

“But what?” Steve throws the bloody tissue in the toilet and crosses his arms.

“But, he was talking shit—about _you_.”

Steve rolls his eyes and huffs out a defeated breath, “Tommy has been talking shit about me for like my whole life, it really could not bother me less at this point.”

“He shouldn’t just get to run his fucking mouth-”

Steve lets out another sigh and turns to leave, he’s tired of this _stupid_ conversation. He’s tired in general. It’s midnight, he had to drag Billy back to his house after the _stupid_ fight with _stupid_ Tommy from some _stupid_ house party he didn’t even want to go to, and now he’s arguing in his parents’ ensuite and cleaning blood off his _stupid_ boyfriend’s _stupidly_ pretty face.

Hands grasp at the hem of Steve’s sweater and pull him back, admittedly a little too easily.

“ _Stevie_ -”

“Don’t jus-”

“Baby, _c’mere_ ,”

Billy turns Steve around, pulling him to stand between his spread legs. He traps Steve between his thighs and rubs his hands up his sides, riding his sweater up to expose a slither of his pale tummy. Steve keeps his arms crossed loosely as he watches Billy staring up at him.

“Bill,” Steve protests weakly.

Billy smiles up at him slyly, edging his face forward till he’s a breath away from his lips touching just above Steve’s navel.

“M’sorry,” He inches forward and presses his lips against Steve’s skin. Once, twice, and a third time, “really sorry,” he mumbles against him.

Steve is tired and his boyfriend is _stupid_. But cute.

He unfolds his arms and grabs at Billy’s face, angling it up and Billy lets his sweater drop to cover his tummy.

“You’re not sleeping in my bed if you’re still bleeding.”

Billy smiles brightly up at him and nods, taking his position as patient quietly as Steve reaches for the tissues and bandages again.

_Stupid_.


End file.
